


The Cat (Part 2)

by YT_chan



Series: Headcanons I manage to write in story form [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pets, Top Kageyama Tobio, kageoi, my attempt at it anyway, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: "A stranger is just a stranger until you know their name"





	The Cat (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atroxareia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia/gifts).

> Babe, this is for you.
> 
> The second edition! And I hope everyone else enjoys too!

It’s been a couple of months since The Cat was adopted, and as you may have noticed, it still doesn’t have a name. The topic of The Cat’s name was brought up was when Oikawa had just survived another battle with it, and in all his spite at how ‘mangy that cat is’, he said the following:

“No wonder that cat doesn’t even have a name, it doesn’t deserve one!”

That made Kageyama think, even throughout Oikawa’s ramble as they lay on the same couch with a sci-fi movie playing in the background, it made him think about _why_ The Cat didn’t have a name. And he came to the simple conclusion that he just hadn’t bothered to make one up. And so, after Oikawa departed that next morning, goodbye kisses and all, Kageyama got ready for his usual jog and spent the time conjuring up a name. It was definitely no easy feat, it made sense why Kageyama had kept putting it off. Maybe just calling it The Cat wouldn’t be so bad? A name is just a name, and as long as The Cat responds to it and that it doesn’t get confusing in a conversation to keep referring to it as The Cat, then there’s no problem. So with that settled, Kageyama returned home satisfied.

Except, according to some people (Oikawa), Kageyama’s decision wasn’t acceptable (totally unacceptable).

“You can’t just call it ‘The Cat’. If it’s your pet, you need to name it.”

It was one of those evenings, which if Kageyama was paying more attention he’d say they were become a frequent thing, where Oikawa was again, lounging around in his house. This time they were in Kageyama’s room, and with the air conditioning on, manga’s sprawled on the floor and cool refreshments half-empty now, the atmosphere was as close to peaceful as one could get.

“I have named it,” Kageyama defended, “it’s The Cat.”

Oikawa groaned into the manga he was reading.

“Giving a pet a name, and a proper name, shows that it’s not just some random cat, it’s _your_ cat. And it’s a way of expressing your love for it.”

Kageyama stared on blankly, while continuing to sip his drink.

“Haven’t you ever heard that it’s when you start naming something that you start getting attached to it?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“Well now you have.”

Regarding those words, his attention went on to the matter of the subject, which was lying on the desk. He scooped the animal into his hands, deciding that he’d try again into giving it a name. It was then that his mind went blank.

“I don’t know what to call it.”

From where Oikawa was on the bed, he looked up, some kind of amused yet intrigued expression on him.

“Well, usually people name their pets after what they look like, or sometimes how they act even. Mattsun’s dog is called ‘Chatterbox’, because it barks a lot. Get the idea?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrow at that. “And you’re saying calling it ‘The Cat’ is bad?”

“It is!”

Kageyama huffed, struggling a little to contain the cat in his arms that was wriggling for freedom. He set it down back on the desk, where it climbed on the window sill and trotted towards Oikawa. That was never a good sign. Before any sort of fight could break out, Kageyama caught the cat again, holding it high up in the air.

It’s big beady eyes stared down at him, it’s brown fur ruffled. Kageyama thought of things that looked like his cat: caramel, toffee, a feather duster. None of those things sounded right though. After some more squirming from the cat, it eventually landed back on the desk, this time not heading towards Oikawa.

“Having a pet is a lot of work, isn’t it?” Oikawa smirked from behind the manga.

“You’re one to talk,” Kageyama shot back, “How many times do I have to go to the store, just because your strawberry milk ran out?”

Oikawa bristled, blush visible even as he tried to hide it. “That’s different, besides, you drink the strawberry one too.”

A soft meow interrupted their banter, The Cat scampering its way to undoubtedly sit on Kageyama’s head, something it often did.

“And don’t you dare compare me to that hairball!”

“Why not?” This time it was Kageyama’s turn to smirk. “You both need a lot of pampering, and you’re _both_ a lot of work.” Revelling in his victory over Oikawa, a sudden thought occurred to Kageyama, and it was then that everything fell into place. The way Kageyama’s face had lit up when the idea popped into his head was so comical that there might as well have been a light bulb floating above him to match, except Oikawa knew that those ideas of his were never good.

“You look like you just scored a point with one of those crazy quicks of yours, what gives?”

“I’ve thought of a name.”

Oikawa sat up, partly curious yet fully dreading the moment.

“I’m going to call it Oikawa.”

Kageyama thought that surely Oikawa would see the genius in it, it wasn’t much different from when Oikawa would point at a plushie in the store and call it ‘Tobio-chan’, so what could he possibly have a problem with?

“Are there just a bunch of volleyballs bouncing around in that airhead of yours? How could you even come up with such a stupid idea!?”

“How is it stupid?” Kageyama complained, quite frankly a little pissed Oikawa shot down such a brilliant idea of his. “You’re both exactly the same, you even have the same fur colour.”

“OK first of all,” Oikawa started, seeming utterly disgusted, “I don’t have fur. And secondly, if you call that Oikawa, what are you going to call me? You can’t call both of us Oikawa, that’ll be confusing as hell!”

“Well then, I’ll call you Tooru.”

Oikawa froze, mouth agape from coming up with another retort but ultimately having it stuck in his throat as Kageyama’s words processed in his mind. And then, in a way that Kageyama always found absolutely fascinating, Oikawa went bright red in the face. What followed after that wasn’t as fascinating, but still funny to watch, as Oikawa spluttered and fumbled over his words. He ended up dragging Kageyama on the bed with him in a fierce tackle and hiding his face by burying it in his chest.

“You’re such an idiot.” Came a mumble a few comfortable moments later.

“So… Are we keeping the name then?” Kageyama would like it a lot if they did, after all, no other name seemed to fit as well, and he wouldn’t mind calling Oikawa by his given name from now on.

“Yes, we can keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is PRICELESS - for you and for me


End file.
